


Fifteen Shades of Gay

by grassle



Series: the desire And the spasm [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassle/pseuds/grassle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, still in Brazil for some reason, has set up an internet capture to alert him to any posting of John's, including strings of text typical of John's prose (or lack thereof) to pick up anything under a pen name. It leads him to a new blog, Sixty-Nine Whiskey, which describes the adventures of a former black ops / frontline combat medic turned accidental plaything of three well-dressed, powerful, tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed brothers...</p><p> </p><p>(Combat medics are known as 68W, or "68 Whiskeys" in US Army parlance.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Shades of Gay

Placeholder. Coming soon. 


End file.
